1. Field of the Art
The present invention relates to an input/output device having a reading head for reading image information on a recording medium, and a printing head for printing image information such as the images read by the reading head.
2. Related Art Statement
Various input/output devices of the type indicated above are known. An example of such an input/output device is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,743.
The input/output device disclosed in the above-identified patent includes: an optical reading head and a thermal printing head, both of reciprocating shuttle type; drive means for reciprocating the reading and printing heads as a unit; and a detector or sensor for detecting reading and printing positions. A pitch of the reading positions and a pitch of the printing positions are determined by desired reading resolution and printing density, respectively. The reading or printing head of the reciprocating shuttle type is characterized in that a plurality of reading or printing portions (such as the reading ends of optical fibers of an optical reading head, or heat-generating elements of a thermal printing heads) are spaced apart from each other over substantially the entire width of the recording medium, at a pitch greater than the pitch of the reading or printing positions corresponding to a desired reading resolution or printing density. With the reading and printing heads reciprocated as a unit, images on a first medium are read by the reading head at the detected reading positions, while the images read by the reading head are printed on a second medium by the printing head, at the corresponding printing positions detected.